


Strategist

by PlumTea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/pseuds/PlumTea
Summary: All Percival wants is for Lancelot to spot him at the gym.





	Strategist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magepaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/gifts).



> He's a jock, Miyu. Eat your dead bird!

Nobody is more prepared than Percival is; he’s eaten a full meal, done his warming up stretches, counted his daily calories, and has packed a light and effortless change of clothes. Today is the day he’ll ask Lancelot to spot him at the gym. 

Lancelot is very punctual; he will come to the gym for exactly two hours once he finishes his tutoring sessions. After he does his laps in the pool, he will likely come to the weight room to work on his arms. It’s the perfect opportunity. 

As for Percival himself, he will spend an hour on the bicycle, which is situated inside the weight room by the door. It will be perfect, and will give the best vantage point possible. Lancelot will come through the weight room and pass him, and then Percival will ask Lancelot to help him with weights— casually, of course.

The public gym is busy today, with summer bringing out all the school athletes out on break, still wanting to keep in shape before the semester starts. Nothing like Percival’s private, quiet gym at home, but he won’t run into Lancelot there. 

He gets on a free bike and puts the setting at its highest. It’s a workout no different than a climb up a steep mountain, and Percival feels the strain almost instantly. The pedals are heavier than bricks, and his thighs ache every time he pushes them forward. Breath strains in his lungs and he grits his teeth as the incline reaches its steepest. He could stand up and make it a lot easier, but he’s not alone. There are people here, watching possibly, and Percival isn’t going to put on such a  _ shameful _ display. 

Just a few more revolutions until he reaches the decline— just a little bit more— Percival grits his teeth and pushes more strength into his legs. 

With a gasp, he spirals into the decline, the pressure on the pedals lightening up as he coasts down an imaginary hill. 

Just as he lets out a sigh of relief, the door to the weight room swings open. He hears Lancelot before he sees him; hair tousled slightly, towel slung over his shoulder, bright smile on his face. Percival is about to say something when suddenly, “Lan-chan, wait for me!”

And the mongrel is there too.

Vane has a towel around his shoulders and his tank top is soaked. He’s not close enough for Percival to smell anything, but he  _ knows _ Vane reeks of sweat. Percival spritzes some cologne in Vane’s general direction.

“Hey, Percy, you’re here today! Working on the bike?”

Once the mongrel has something in his mouth, he’s not likely to let it go. He has to humor him. “For now. I was thinking of—“

“I’m going to be on weights today today! Lan-chan, will you spot me?”

“Vane, wait until we’re set up! But alright, just give me a moment.”

Percival grips the handles of the bike so hard the foam starts to tear.

Lancelot wipes his face with a towel, and looks up to see Percival hunched over the handlebars. “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“Alright…” Lancelot shifts on his feet, peering at his friend once more before speaking up. “Say… Vane and I have been wanting to try working out at the same time. We can’t do that when we’re spotting each other, so if you’re free, would you like to give us a hand?”

Percival feels a jolt going through him. This is his chance! It’s not exactly what he’s planned, but it’s good enough! The mongrel is also there, but he can deal with that— he’s still going to be able to work out with Lancelot. All he has to do is agree— but that would be improper. The mongrel is  _ right there _ , and if he hears this then...

“Haven’t you noticed? I’m busy. I have my own routine to work on.”

Lancelot looks pensive, almost unbelieving, but he nods. “Alright. Maybe next time then.”

Percival wants to scream. 

He hears the duo behind him setting up the weights on the bench, and for once wishes that he was the type of person that believed in listening to music during his workout. Before he lets a groan slip out, something obstructs his vision.

Siegfried is before him, water bottle in hand. He has his hair tied back today, and it makes him look like a completely different person. Now Percival can see the circles under his eyes, but they make him look distinguished instead of sloppy. “Good work for the day,” he says in that soothing voice of his, because of course he does.

He scoffs. “I don’t need water.”

“Rehydrating is important.”

Percival flushes, but he can’t argue with logic, or Siegfried’s gentle smile. 

With a sigh, he grabs the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> OT4 is the way to go, maybe one day Percy will finally get laid


End file.
